


Conspirators

by FeatherQuilt88



Series: The Amber Dragon Anthology [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Cute, Dating, Family Fluff, Fire Lord Zuko, Flowers, Iroh is a Shipper, Matchmaking, Multi, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuilt88/pseuds/FeatherQuilt88
Summary: Zuko has his first date with Jin since his coronation. Iroh and his other adoptive child are Shippers On Board.





	Conspirators

**Author's Note:**

> For readers new to my "Amber Dragon" fanfic series--in it, Iroh runs a new teashop, the Amber Dragon, in Capital City. My fancharacter, Chiko, is Iroh's adoptive daughter, and Zuko's adoptive little sister by extension (since Zuko considers Iroh his father in all but blood now). Gui is the father I've made up for Jin in my stories.

It's a quiet morning in the Amber Dragon, and in the front room, a young couple has a corner all to themselves.

"Did your uncle spend ten minutes fixing your hair again?" Jin giggles, reaching to touch one of Zuko's black strands. They're so much longer, now, than she remembers in Ba-Sing-Se.

Zuko giggles too. "Well, I call Uncle Iroh 'Dad' now. And my butler did my hair this morning, actually."

_Jin's father is a butler himself. That is why she and her family have moved to Capital City--the ambassador Gui serves has been chosen as a permanent resident, for the Earth Kingdom's new Embassy in the Fire Nation._

"It looks _lovely,_" Jin grins sweetly, her eyes never leaving Zuko's face, as she sips her cup of chai.

_Just as Iroh had predicted, Zuko had been delighted to find Jin again. Their two families had had an excited little visit, there in one of the public parks, a few days ago. But this is the first time Zuko and Jin have gotten a chance to have a proper date since then._

"You look... comfortable, Jin," the young Fire Lord compliments her in return. "Comfortable and... happy." He smiles softly, almost shyly, into his cup. "It's nice." His scratchy voice hesitates as before, but not from any lack of warmth. He's just so surprised--and pleased--that Jin is still so at ease in his presence, even though he is the monarch of a country now. And besides, her happiness in infectious--and he welcomes that now. He's never had a way with words, but he wanted her to know.

He needn't have worried. Jin blushes up to her pigtails with appreciation. "Ohhh, Zuko! That's so sweet. Most boys would have just said I was beautiful."

"Well, you're beautiful too!" Zuko gives another awkward-but-pleasant half-giggle, reaching for her hand. "But that's not as important as your spirit." He dares to squeeze Jin's fingers, for a moment.

Iroh watches them from the kitchen partition, doing an eager little tiptoe-dance. Jin is _perfect_ for Zuko! Her cheerful kindness is just what his adoptive son needs. He had thought so before, back in Ba-Sing-Se, and now he is daring to hope so again.

Chiko is stirring a pot of her favorite soup, over one of the lowest burners. Iroh snatches a single fire lily out of a full vase of them, on one of the kitchen tables. Then he bends over to Chiko, kindly taking up the ladle for her. "Shhh..." he hands the flower to his adoptive daughter in a hushed voice, winking secretively. "Why don't you go and give Big Ko some encouragement!"

***

Jin is chattering gaily, and Zuko answering with his usual self-depreciating chuckle, when Chiko toddles up. "A fire lily, my lord, compliments of the Amber Dragon!" she places the flower down with a grand flourish, grinning teasingly at her adoptive brother. "It's the _perfect gift_ to give to a _lady friend,_" she adds with a stage whisper, moving her eyes towards Jin.

Zuko's own golden eyes widen at the flower, and Jin giggles even more. Chiko scampers back off. The young Fire Lord gulps, but, encouraged by the delight in his "lady friend's" face, he holds the fire lily out to her.

"Awww, _Zuko!_ Did you pick this _just for me?_" Jin teases, but hugs the flower to her cheek with genuine thanks.

"...I _would_ have," Zuko tells her truthfully, his grin finally reaching his ears.

***

Chiko ducks back under the kitchen curtains. "Did I do it right, Bapa??" she asks, with a grin as big as Zuko's.

Iroh's bewhiskered grin matches both of theirs. "You did _perfectly,_ my little sugar blossom!" The old Firebender is still stirring the pot of soup, so he can't reach out with both arms to hug his little accomplice. But he extends his free palm behind his back, for her to slap as she walks by.


End file.
